1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical usually includes a circuit board, a number of light emitters, a number of light receivers, and a shell. The light emitters and the light receivers are mounted on and electrically connected to the circuit board. The shell includes a number of lenses and is adhered to the circuit board by adhesive. Each of the light emitters and light receivers is precisely aligned with a corresponding lens. In use, light beams emitted by each light emitter project into the shell through a corresponding lens and then emit out from the shell. External light beams project into the shell, pass through a corresponding lens, and then project to a light receiver. Because the shell is adhered to the circuit board by the adhesive and usually the adhesive is not strong enough, it is readily to move the shell when an external force is applied and results in misalignment between the lenses and the light emitters and the light receivers.